


The Perfect Date

by czadrich



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pitch Perfect AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czadrich/pseuds/czadrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Perfect AU: Jesse, trying to save his relationship with Beca, asks for Chloe’s help to plan the perfect date. Endgame Bechloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on i-am-bechloe-trash 's gifset: http://czadrich.tumblr.com/post/137204170061/pitch-perfect-au-jesse-trying-to-save-his

Chloe Beale was a giver. From giving a hundred and ten percent of herself, to giving material items, to giving sentimental things like smiles and laughs, she was definitely a giver. On the day she was born she gave her mother the brightest smile any baby could muster. When she was a couple of months old, she had given her favorite stuffed toy to the newborn child of the couple next door (They had been amazed when they saw little Chloe willingly let go of the stuffed toy). When she was in kindergarten, she gave her juicebox to whoever asked her for it. Throughout her grade school and high school years, Chloe was the top student because her parents had asked her to work hard and get good grades, and of course what they asked for she would give. Even now in College, she gave her all and more for the Bellas.

But the problem with that is that sometimes, well, most of the time, Chloe gave too much. Sometimes Chloe gave up her heart and soul to the point that she’s left with nothing but an empty shell of herself, but she doesn’t know that. Because giving makes her happy and despite that nagging feeling inside of her that she herself can’t point out sometimes, she always has that bright smile and beautiful eyes that makes the world think she’s perfectly fine with it. She fools herself that she’s perfectly fine with giving everything.

Just like now.

“Wait what?? Seriously Chloe you’re okay with giving me these?”

“Of course, Jesse! I’m sure it’d make Beca happy. Maybe it’ll give you guys that kick you need.”

“But weren’t you supposed to go with her?”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to watch it with you.” 

And there’s that feeling again.

“Oh my god thank you, Chloe! You’re really the best! I totally understand why Beca considers you her bestest friend.”

Bright smile on as she accepts the hug from Jesse before bidding him goodbye as he turns and exits the coffee shop, leaving Chloe sitting there staring at her own hands, a sad smile on her face.

_It’s fine. It’s for them and I know it’ll make her happy._

\---------------------------

_Two Days Before_

It was three in the afternoon and Chloe was walking back to the Bellas’ house after a tiring day of classes. It was almost time for graduation (which Chloe still has a hard time accepting) and everyone was rushing to finish their final papers, herself included. It exhausted her but she was somewhat glad to finally be moving on with life. With the rest of the Bellas graduating, Legacy excluded, it was about time she took her bow. At least now she had her favorite girls (of course excluding the already-graduated Aubrey) by her side.

Plus, the sole reason (although she would never admit it) she stayed anyways would be graduating, so what was there left for her in Barden? Shaking her head before she went too deep with her thoughts and pining once again, she walked up the steps to the Bellas house and was surprised to see Jesse sitting there.

_Huh._

Chloe knew Beca wouldn’t be home until later tonight so the sight of the treble there sitting on the porch confused her.

“Chloe! Hey!” 

“Hey, Jesse! What are you doing here? Beca doesn’t get home until later tonight, although I thought you’d know that, you know…” She pauses, putting on that smile of hers again “being her boyfriend and all.”

“Um yeah I actually wanted to talk to you about that…” Jesse looked was scratching the back of his head and he seemed hesitant as he looked at Chloe.

Jesse wasn’t normally hesitant around her so she knew something was up. Wait…

“Oh my god did you guys break up!?” Chloe gasped. She didn’t mean to sound so happy-

“Noo no no, oh gosh wow it did sound like that. No, we’re fine.” 

_Oh..._

“I mean, I think we’re fine.”

“Oh?” Chloe tilted her head to the side, her voice perking up.

“Yeah. The thing I wanted to talk about…” he paused, looking around before focusing his eyes on Chloe. He was swaying back and forth, placing his hands in his jacket pockets and really looking like a lost teenage boy.

“Oh! Right, right sorry about that. Let’s go in.”  
All the other girls, for some reason, were out when she and Jesse entered the house. Because of course they’re all out when Chloe wanted someone else to be there. It’s not that she didn’t like Jesse, he was a really great guy, it’s just that being alone with the guy who has the girl you’re in love with isn’t really a position Chloe would like to be in. But of course that’s exactly where she’s at right now. Sat at the living room rouch actually, Jesse across her on the loveseat she usually sits on with Beca snuggled into her.

_Not now, Beale._

“So Jesse, what’s up?” 

“I… well, you see… uh…”

“Jesse?”

“Okay so you know I love Beca, right? I really do.”

_You’re lucky to be able to_

“Totes, anyone can see that.” And Chloe wasn’t being fake, she would never lie. Anyone could see he loved her. 

“But recently our relationship has just been falling apart and I don’t know why, I don’t know what’s happening with us. We were so happy and now we’re just not. Like from talking all the time and hanging out whenever she’s not with you,”

Chloe blinks

“we just text good mornings and goodnights and it’s like… I don’t know, Chloe. It’s just not the same but I don’t want us to end because we’re so good together I mean-- aca-children! But I feel like I’m just losing her and…”

“And…?”

“I just… I mean you, know her maybe even better than I do. She never stops talking about you so I think you’re the one that would be able to help me...”

She smiles at what Jesse said about Beca talking about her.

“What exactly do you want me to do, Jesse?”

“I need your advice, Chloe. I need you to help me make Beca fall in love with me again.”

Her smile drops. Silence. Complete silence, with Jesse staring into Chloe’s usually bright eyes now blank, his own pleading. It was so silent that Chloe could hear her own heart start to crack. Here she was, advice being asked from her by the man has her girl’s heart. Or had, and now he’s asking her to help him win it back. 

A few moments pass and Jesse thinks he made a mistake, and he’s about to tell Chloe how ridiculous he’s being when she beams at him.

“Of course I’ll help you, Jesse. I think it’s sweet you want to do that! So here’s what I think we should do…”

Because of course Chloe would give him advice. Because she just gives and gives until there’s nothing of her left.

\----------

When Jesse left later that afternoon, Chloe brought it upon herself to cook dinner for all of the Bellas to eat when they came home. She kept her thoughts at bay with the cooking and by the time she was finished, she was too exhausted to overthink so she retired into her room. She was on her bed reading a book when the door to her room opened, and she was ready to say “you’re welcome” because that’s what she’s been saying the last four times her door opened, a random Bella saying their thanks for the prepared dinner. Instead of hearing a thank you like she expected though, she felt her bed dip and a body snuggling into her, burying their face into her side.

She placed her book on the nightstand next to her bed before turning back to the person next to her and gently stroking the said person’s back.

It still made her heart flutter when she thought of how comfortable Beca is with her now. Chloe was a touchy person in general, because according to her when your body makes contact your love spreads or something like that, so it made sense when she would cling onto Beca and invade her personal bubble every single time. But Beca wasn’t exactly the same. She was an awkward potato whenever anyone so much as touched her, and although she’s improved over the years it still didn’t mean she was totally comfortable with it. But Chloe seemed to be her exception. Over time Beca had gone from awkward hugs with Chloe to holding her hand when they were alone, hugging her to sleep whenever she had stayed at Chloe’s room for the night, and things like that. It made Chloe feel special.

They stayed in silence for a while. She knew to wait for Beca to speak up when it came to things like this, and she was right because after a few minutes the brunette was speaking up.

“Chlo I think something’s wrong with me and Jesse.”

Chloe’s hand paused on Beca’s back.  
“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Beca turned to lie on her back, her head still slightly nuzzled into Chloe’s side as she stared at the ceiling. “...well I mean just that. I don’t know. Like, things just…”

“Aren’t the same?”

“Yeah. I don’t know I feel like we’re just drifting apart like… things aren’t as fun as they used to be? Like hanging out with him’s starting to feel like a chore and I feel bad for thinking that but I can’t help it. Dude I can’t even explain it, going out with him’s starting to feel like a responsibility now and... like, I feel like the logical thing to do is to leave him but at the same time I don’t want to do that. He’s such a great guy and I just… I know he loves me and I think I still love him too...”

Chloe’s glad that Beca’s not looking at her right now or she would see the pain in Chloe’s eyes.

“...I mean, I do, right Chlo?” Chloe can hear Beca’s voice start to crack.

“Of course you do, Becs. Maybe it’s just a bump in the road for you guys?”

“Yeah and like… Oh my god I can’t believe I just thought of leaving him I-- I’m starting to act like my dad holy shit. Chlo oh my god am I like my dad-- shit here I am running away again when things get rough what the hell is wro-” Chloe places a hand over the brunette’s mouth.

“Becs. You’re not like your dad, alright?” And if Chloe were a taker and not a giver, she would have told Beca to leave him. But no, Chloe isn’t that person. So instead she takes Beca into her arms as the brunette silently sobs into her shoulder. “Things are going to be alright with you two, okay?”

“God, Chloe… what’s wrong with me.”

“Shh… nothing’s wrong with you, Beca. You’re perfect.”

Beca continues to sob next to her and Chloe can understand. Although Beca and her dad are on better terms now, she still hasn’t quite forgiven him for leaving her and her mother when things were getting rough and just the thought of being like him had hit her hard.

Chloe presses her lips onto Beca’s forehead as she runs her hand up and down Beca’s arms to comfort her.

“He loves you, Beca”

_And I do, too._

“You guys are gonna be okay.”

And as much as Chloe wants to cry with Beca, she sucks it up and gives Beca the comforting she needs. Because even if she’s hurting, she needs to give Beca support.

Because she gives and gives, even if it leaves her heartbroken and crying when Beca finally falls asleep.  
\-------------------

A few days later and Chloe had texted Jesse to meet her at the coffee shops near the university. They were discussing the plans for Jesse’s perfect date with Beca and things were going better than planned.

The date would start off in the morning, with Jesse bringing Beca a cup of coffee to apologize for having to take her out in the morning. They’d go have breakfast at this cafe near the university that has waffles Beca crave for almost every Saturday for some reason, which is what the day of the date would be. He’d get her another cup of coffee because _“if I have this association with cups now then I guess have the right to more cups of coffee.”_ Then they would go back to Jesse’s dorm for a bit to watch a movie, because Jesse couldn’t not watch a movie for a perfect date. 

They were almost done discussing the plan when Chloe presented Jesse the final touch to the perfect date, which were two tickets to a music festival nearby. Based on what she had read, there were tons of things to do at the festival, and Beca could maybe even get her name as a DJ out there. Then later in the evening there was a concert with several indie artists, and some known artists.

“Wait what?? Seriously Chloe you’re okay with giving me these?” Jesse was staring at Chloe, his eyes wide and jaw slack as he stared at the two tickets in his hands.

“Of course, Jesse! I’m sure it’d make Beca happy. Maybe it’ll give you guys that kick you need.” Chloe winked at him

“But these… you bought this for me and her? Dude I… but this is your thing---”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to go with you.” She smiled at him. “Please take Beca. She’ll love it.”

“Oh my god thank you, Chloe! You’re really the best! I totally understand why Beca considers you her bestest friend. This is like the totally perfect ending to a movie-- it’s like a fairytale ending that’s actually a beginning”

Bright smile on as she accepts the hug from Jesse before bidding him goodbye as he turns and exits the coffee shop, leaving Chloe sitting there staring at her own hands, a sad smile on her face.

 _It’s fine. It’s for them and I know it’ll make her happy._  
\-----------------------  
The day of Jesse and Beca’s date arrived and Chloe pretended to be surprised when Jesse arrived at their doorstep with a cup of coffee. She had gently woken Beca up as planned (because only she could wake Beca up on a Saturday morning without receiving hell) and told her Jesse was there to see her. Fat Amy was nowhere in site, probably because Chloe had bribed her with chocolate and booze to stay at someone’s else’s room that night (she probably went off to do things with Bumper), so when Beca was slightly awake Chloe ushered Jesse into her room and left them to get their day started. She descended down the stairs and into her room, sinking into her bed and clutching the pillow Beca always used when she slept over to her chest. She knew she looked sad and pathetic but even if she smiled throughout the whole planning process, seeing them actually start the date and inevitably fall in love with each other all over again just crushed her. 

She pretended to be asleep when Beca entered her room an hour later, announcing that they were leaving for breakfast (which she already knew about.) But she was so glad she wasn’t asleep because if she were, she would have missed Beca tucking her in and kissing her forehead before leaving.

After laying there for a while after Beca left, she decided that lying in bed moping wouldn’t do her any good so she got up and decided to cook breakfast for the girls. As she was cooking, Stacie decided to join her and the leggy brunette ended up being Chloe’s gal pal for the day. They spent the whole day talking, cooking meals for the Bellas, watching TV, and gossiping. The gossiping was the fun part because Chloe found out about Stacie’s little crush on her blonde best friend. 

Before she knew it night had descended upon them and after having dinner with the Bellas that were in the house, she retreated into her room. Not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts again, Chloe decided she would spend the rest of the night writing her final paper. She plugged her earphones on, playing her “study jams”, and started on her paper.

Sometime after she started her paper, Emily had come up to join her. Something about her liking the peace and quiet of Chloe’s room compared to everywhere else inside the Bellas house. 

Chloe was so buried in her books and her laptop that she didn’t notice it was well past midnight. Emily had fallen asleep next to her, phone in her hand. Cute. She looked at the girl next to her fondly, before deciding it was time to let the girl rest. The redhead placed her laptop and books on the nightstand next to her bed, about to tuck the younger girl in for bed.

She was about to get up when the door to her room burst open and in came a fuming Beca. Emily jolted awake, screaming before staring at the brunette wide-eyed.

“Aca-child, out.”

It was all the youngest Bella needed to hear, even if she just woke up. She was out the door in seconds, chills down her spine from Beca’s piercing gaze.

As soon as Legacy was out, Beca strode towards Chloe and when in front of her, pointed at the older girl accusingly with the glowstick in her hand.

“You!” Beca sneers, which only gets her an eyebrow raise from the older girl.

“Yes? That was rude, you know. She was sleeping. Also ooh where’d you get the glowsti--”

Chloe yelped as Beca slammed the glowsticks down on the bed, right next to her lap “It should have been you!”

“Beca? What are you talking about?” She was starting to get worried. The DJ looked really mad and Chloe feared that the date didn’t go well. 

“The date!” 

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. “Beca I don’t understa--”

“Jesus, Chloe! Don’t you-- I just… I mean the whole-- Oh fuck it.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened when she felt the younger girl’s hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. When she remained frozen, Beca pulled away slightly before releasing a shaky breath. “Are you gonna kiss me back or did I totally make a mista-” before she could get anything else out, Chloe’s lips were back on hers. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, pulling her down so that Beca was now straddling her lap. 

There was a certain desperation and want in the way they were kissing each other, it was rough but gentle at the same time and the only thing in Chloe’s mind was finally. She finally got the girl and she was now kissing her, Beca was hers and not Jesse’s--

Jesse.

“W-wait!” Chloe pulled away, but she couldn’t help but smile when she saw Beca moving forward for more. But before they could continue, she needed to clear up something first.

“What…” She leaned her forward on the shorter girl’s. “What about Jesse?” Her arms were now around Beca’s waist, the brunette’s arms around her neck.

“We broke up.” It was so nonchalant that it worried Chloe, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel happy.

“What happened? To the date?”

Beca leaned back, sitting fully on Chloe’s lap as she ran a hand through her hair. “That’s what I was trying to tell you about. The date was almost perfect.”

“Almost?”

“Yeah. He took me to this music festival, and it was fun. Music all day, I even got to make some contacts. Then there was a concert with these new artists, and they were good, it was awesome and I was about to leave after the last performer when whoop there he was, David fucking Guetta was the surprise last performer. David Guetta, Chloe.”

“Really? Becs that’s so cool! I wish I was the-”

“Cut the bullshit, Beale. I know you gave him the tickets. I know you planned the entire date, and that’s why I’m so mad.”

“I… what?”

Beca smirked, before frowning and grabbing a glowstick to lightly hit Chloe on the head with. “That’s what I was saying when I said it should have been you. The whole date, it was perfect until I realized I was having it with the wrong person.” She was smiling at Chloe now, and the redhead couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach at the younger girl’s words, as well as the look she was giving her right now.

“The whole thing was stupid, really. I mean, it was going so well and I was having so much fun, then David Guetta happened and he sang your lady jam, Chloe.”  
“He did not! Oh my God I am regretting so much right now.”

“Yeah he did and yeah you better. But anyways, Jesse started singing to it and yeah he has a nice voice and all but… no, just no, man. It was perfect up until I realized that I just had the perfect date with the wrong person. Because it should’ve been you, Chloe. It’s always been you and God I feel so stupid for realizing it so late and I just--”

Chloe silenced her with a kiss, tightening her hold around the brunette. 

“Then let’s make the most of what we have now. By the way now that you’re totes single, wanna be my girlfriend?” Chloe was smiling, looking very much like a puppy who was just reunited with it’s master.

“I don’t know, I mean… maybe you should take me out on a date first.”

“Well I think I’m pretty good at planning those so alright, Mitchell. You got yourself a date.”

They both smiled before leaning in, their lips were mere millimeters from each other when the door suddenly opened, Legacy peeping in.

“I think I left my phone on the-- OH MY STARS. IT’S REAL!! IT’S REAL!” and before either of them could react, Emily was running around the Bellas house shouting something about her parents finally getting together.

Chloe was a giver, and she would give her all for anyone. And usually that meant she gave and gave until she had nothing left.

But not anymore.

Chloe gave her heart to Beca, and received Beca’s heart in return. And while Chloe was usually just a giver, this time she didn’t hesitate to take. This time Chloe took Beca’s heart and she had no plans of letting it go.


End file.
